Cours de ski, avalanche d'engueulades et déferlant
by Zouzou
Summary: Slash HPDM... Supposez qu'on vous annonçe que vous partez en voyage là ou vous ne vouliez pas aller, et qu'en plus on vous met en binôme avec votre pire ennemi, comment arriverez vous à gérer la chose? Et quand l'amour s'en mêle...


-1Je sais que beaucoup vont me reprocher d'avoir commencé une nouvelle fic sans avoir mis à jour les autres… Et vous aurez raison! Lol! Sauf que si je publie ce prologue, c'est avant tout pour savoir si cette fic vous plait, auquel cas je la continuerai, bien évidemment! Sinon vous me prévenez et je laisse tomber!

Pour la question que vous vous posez sûrement, oui je me remets à mes autres fics. J'avais toujours dit que je ne les abandonnerai pas, je ne vais pas changer d'avis maintenant!!! Les Coralie sont très entêtées… Ca prendra le temps que ça prendra, mais j'en viendrai à bout! Si je bosse bien cette semaine entre mes oraux et tout le reste, j'espère pouvoir en mettre au moins une à jour le week-end prochain. Avec moi faut pas perdre patience, c'est lentement mais sûrement!

Maintenant pour ce qui est de cette fic en particulier, je ne promets rien en ce qui concerne les délais de publication. En ce moment y a pas plus inconstante que moi, je suis débordée, mon humeur joue les yoyos, je suis un peu déphasée donc faut pas attendre de miracle! Si vous voyez que je tarde, hésitez pas à me secouer surtout, mais je veux pas vous donner de faux espoirs quant à mon hypothétique régularité…

Bref, je vous laisse avec ce prologue et j'attends les avis à la fin, histoire de savoir si je dois poursuivre la fic ou la balancer à la poubelle…

**Cours de ski, avalanche d'engueulades et déferlante d'amour**

**Prologue:**

Tout Poudlard était en effervescence. Enfin, après des semaines de débats infructueux et de prises de tête sans nom, la majorité s'était exprimée! Ou du moins, la majorité des préfets… Ce soir, dans la Grande Salle, tous les élèves étaient réunis, excités comme des puces, attendant impatiemment le discours du directeur Dumbledore - pour une fois qu'ils ne le redoutent pas… Ce soir, ils allaient enfin connaître les résultats…

xxx

Tout avait commencé quand le directeur Dumbledore avait pris la parole dans la Grande Salle, un soir d'octobre. Il s'était levé, avait fermement réclamé le silence et avait annoncé à l'ensemble des élèves que désormais, la menace Voldemort étant définitivement écartée - un grand merci à Harry Potter, ex-Survivant et actuel Sauveur du monde Sorcier -, un voyage de deux semaines serait organisé pour les septième année, le but fort mal dissimulé étant de diminuer un peu la pression des Aspic - pour ceux qui travaillaient, cela va sans dire, les autres n'étant l'objet d'aucune pression, mise à part peut être celle de leurs hormones… Évidemment, le silence avait été de courte durée, rapidement interrompu par les hurlements de joie des dits septième année et les cris de protestation du reste des élèves - pourquoi les cinquième année ne partiraient pas aussi, les Buse aussi sont éprouvants… Quand enfin le calme était revenu, Dumbledore avait continué en expliquant que, bien sûr, il incomberait aux Préfets de septième année de déterminer la destination du fameux voyage.

C'était à cet instant que les débats avaient commencé. D'abord, chaque Préfet avait une opinion différente. Ensuite, les autres élèves de septième année essayaient de soudoyer les dits Préfets… Autant dire qu'après quelques jours, la pauvre Madame Pomfresh, infirmière dévouée de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie Poudlard, était totalement débordée par un afflux phénoménal d'élèves blessés ou victimes d'un mauvais sort ayant mal tourné. Et étonnamment, la rivalité n'était plus exclusive entre Gryffondor et Serpentard!

Depuis le début de cette histoire, Hermione Granger, Préfète en Chef - si la meilleure élève de Poudlard n'était pas Préfète en Chef, alors qui pouvait l'être??? -, considérait que la destination idéale pour les septième année était Paris! Déjà, il était clair que c'était une ville d'une grandeur culturelle incomparable: le Louvre, le château de Versailles, la Cathédrale de Notre Dame, la Tour Eiffel et tant d'autres monuments qui valent le détour… Pour des jeunes qui aillaient bientôt quitter le cadre de l'école et rentrer dans la vie active, rien de mieux que d'élargir un peu leurs horizons et rencontrer une autre culture aussi riche que la leur - voire même plus… (NdZ: moi, nationaliste, jamais…) Enfin, Hermione adorait la France et rêvait d'y retourner depuis qu'elle y avait séjourné avec ses parents quelques années auparavant. Quelle plus belle occasion que celle-ci? D'autant que Paris était réputée pour être la ville des amoureux et qu'elle aurait ainsi la possibilité d'y passer deux semaines avec Théodore Nott, le Serpentard dont elle s'était entichée pendant la guerre, lorsqu'il avait rejoint l'Ordre du Phénix en tant qu'espion. Selon Hermione, Paris réunissait toutes les caractéristiques de la destination idéale.

Ron Weasley, Préfet de Gryffondor, s'était rangé à l'avis de son meilleur ami, Harry Potter. Pour eux, une seule destination devait être envisagée: le bord de la mer. Peu leur importait quelle mer, dès l'instant qu'il y avait des plages de sable fin et du soleil (pour voir Malfoy avec un coup de soleil peut être)… Honnêtement, où mieux que sur la plage peut-on se détendre, décompresser et oublier les Aspic? Far nient et bronzage toute la journée, avec une petite baignade de temps à autre histoire de se rafraîchir un peu. Et pour le rouquin, crèmes glacées et crème solaire en supplément… Et surtout, ne pas négliger l'idée de voir de belles jeunes femmes, ou hommes, en maillot de bain… Pas de plus belle perspective pour les deux jeunes hommes qui s'y voyaient déjà.

Draco Malfoy, deuxième Préfet en Chef - on ne peut pas choisir une Sang de Bourbe sans avoir préalablement choisi un Sang Pur, question d'équilibre… Dumbledore est fou mais pas suicidaire tout de même… -, considérait quant à lui qu'un voyage au ski, dans les Alpes françaises par exemple, serait le bienvenu. Qu'y a-t-il de plus reposant pour des élèves stressés par leurs examens qu'un séjour en montagne, au milieu du calme, de la sérénité et avec pour cadre la pureté de la neige et la magnificence des levers de soleil, ainsi que la beauté des paysages hivernaux? Depuis l'âge de trois ans, le jeune homme partait à la montagne une semaine chaque année afin d'y parfaire son ski, et il devait bien admettre que, bien qu'il aie rechigné à assister aux cours avec des professeurs Moldus que son père lui imposait - eh oui, les moniteurs Moldus sont les meilleurs pour enseigner le ski traditionnel… Même les Sang Pur devaient bien le reconnaître… -, aujourd'hui il était capable de descendre n'importe quelle piste dans n'importe quelle station. A noter tout de même que tout le mérite ne revenait pas seulement au moniteur, le talent naturel du Préfet en Chef pour le sport y était pour beaucoup - il n'y a pas que le Quidditch dans la vie! (NdZ: nan y a le ski aussi!!! Moi j'aime le ski!!! Vive le skiiii!!!!)

Pour Pansy Parkinson, Préfète des Serpentard, le choix était vite fait. Soit elle arrivait à convaincre ''son'' Dray d'aller en Californie - non mais vous imaginez, les boutiques à Beverly Hills pendant deux semaines!!! Rien de tel à ses yeux que le shopping pour oublier les Aspic… - soit elle se rangeait à son idée, histoire de se faire bien voir de celui qu'elle espérait encore ouvertement épouser - non, la révélation de son homosexualité peu de temps avant la guerre n'était aucunement une entrave à leur amour, elle saurait le ramener dans le droit chemin, foi de Parkinson…

En somme, tous avaient des avis différents, les Préfets de Serdaigle votant pour un séjour dans une prestigieuse université du monde Moldu, afin de s'imprégner de leur savoir, et ceux de Poufsouffle préférant une sympathique quinzaine à la campagne, dans un petit village reculé par exemple, à se ressourcer dans un cadre empreint de nature, loin de la civilisation, et avec pour seul loisir de s'occuper des animaux de la ferme.

Mais ce que nul n'avait alors pris en considération, c'est l'amour sans borne que Pansy Parkinson portait au Préfet en Chef des Serpentard… Quand est finalement venu le moment de voter, alors qu'une seule voix s'élevait pour chaque proposition, deux se sont élevées en faveur du séjour en montagne…

xxx

C'est ainsi qu'en ce soir de décembre, à la veille des vacances de Noël, Dumbledore se tenait debout sur l'estrade de la Grande Salle, prêt à annoncer la bonne nouvelle: cette année, les septième année partiraient au ski dans les Alpes françaises pendant deux semaines.

Loin de moi l'idée de vous faire croire que la nouvelle est passée sans encombre. Vous n'êtes pas idiots… Je suis sure que vous vous doutez bien que des hurlements de joie se sont fait entendre, couplés à d'intenses protestations, lesquelles venaient tout particulièrement des élèves qui ne savaient pas skier… Eh oui, pour eux c'était quand même relativement problématique comme situation, deux semaines en montagne quand on ne sait même pas comment enfiler une combinaison de ski… Vous me direz, à la mer ce sont ceux qui ne savaient pas nager qui auraient été mécontents… Comme quoi, on ne peut jamais satisfaire tout le monde, même si, de l'avis d'Hermione Granger, Paris n'aurait posé aucun problème à personne - tous les élèves de Poudlard sont capables de visiter un musée, nous ne sommes pas des animaux tout de même… (NdZ: pour certains on se demande…)

Toujours à l'écoute de ses élèves - c'est bien là la qualité première d'un bon enseignant n'est-ce pas… -, le professeur Dumbledore se devait de tenir compte des diverses protestations. C'est ainsi qu'il fit apparaître au dessus de la table des professeurs un grand tableau dans lequel furent magiquement répertoriés les niveaux de chaque élève - les niveaux dans le domaine du ski évidemment, vous avez bien suivi l'histoire j'espère… C'est ainsi que vint du respecté directeur de Poudlard la deuxième idée lumineuse de l'année: chaque élève ayant un bon niveau de ski devrait enseigner les bases à un élève faible.

Évidemment, aucune bonne idée du directeur ne vient sans une catastrophe d'ampleur proportionnelle à cette idée. C'est là qu'intervient la troisième idée lumineuse: le mélange des Maisons… A l'instant où ces mots franchirent les lèvres du directeur, les visages des élèves n'exprimèrent quasiment plus aucune joie ni impatience, mais plutôt une inquiétude fort légitime… Vous vous imaginez, vous, pauvre petit Poufsouffle sans défense, avec un moniteur de ski tout droit sorti de Serpentard?

Magiquement toujours, les binômes se formèrent sur le tableau et là survint l'horreur totale, l'angoisse de la mort qui tue. Parkinson du groupe des forts - miracle!!! Elle sait faire quelque chose! - avec Weasley, du groupe de ceux qui ne savent même pas à quoi ressemblent des skis et des bâtons - pas étonnant, c'est pas comme si ses parents pouvaient payer des vacances au ski à toute la marmaille! -, Granger avec Nott - tous les deux d'un niveau moyen, ils auraient été bien incapables d'enseigner l'art du ski à qui que ce soit… Et comble du comble, Malefoy du groupe des super balèzes qui déchirent tout avec Potter, du même groupe que Weasley - ce n'est certainement pas les Dursley qui auraient pris la peine de donner des cours de ski au monstre qu'ils hébergeaient généreusement…

Les grimaces d'horreur qui se peignaient sur certains visages - certains seulement, parce que ce n'était certainement pas le couple Hermione/Théo qui se serait plaint de cette distribution - furent cependant légèrement adoucies par l'annonce qui suivit. Eh non, rien n'était encore fini… Quitte à se lancer dans des annonces, autant y aller franchement, vous ne croyez pas? Alors dans la famille des bonnes nouvelles, je demande: les profs accompagnateurs! Eh oui, tout voyage scolaire qui se respecte doit en effet être encadré par des professeurs et des parents d'élèves, c'est bien connu. Et le voyage au ski des septième année ne ferait certainement pas exception à la règle.

C'est alors que Dumbledore nomma les heureux élus: tout d'abord, le professeur Chourave, qui acceptait de délaisser ses serres quelques jours, pour le seul bien des élèves évidemment - il faut quand même dire qu'Hagrid s'était engagé à garder un œil sur les précieuses plantes de sa collègue -, et ensuite le dévoué professeur Rogue, qui serait remplacé le temps de son absence par le professeur Slughorn. Je vous rassure, ce n'est pas tant la perspective de passer quinze jours de vacances avec Rogue qui fit sourire les élèves de septième année - ils ne sont pas tous masochistes, n'exagérons rien… -, mais plutôt l'idée assez cocasse d'un professeur Rogue sur des skis, affublé d'une combinaison rose, d'un bonnet à pompons ridicule et d'une paire de lunettes qui lui donneraient une tête de mouche… Vous admettrez volontiers que cette image mentale ferait s'esclaffer n'importe qui!

Bien sûr, le directeur tenta vainement de rassurer ses étudiants qui étaient toujours sous le choc de devoir passer ces deux semaines de vacances à skier avec un membre d'une autre Maison que la leur. Il leur assura donc gentiment que les dortoirs respecteraient les Maisons de chacun. Mais c'était trop tard, la bombe était lâchée… Désormais, plus rien ne pourrait faire oublier à Pansy et Ron qu'ils passeraient le séjour avec respectivement la belette miséreuse et le bouledogue des serpents, ou à Draco et Harry que leurs vacances se dérouleraient avec respectivement le balafré bigleux et la fouine peroxydée…

_A suivre… (enfin si vous aimez…)_


End file.
